Something You Miss by Seylin
by Just a Kiss Contest
Summary: ENTRY FOR THE JUST A KISS CONTEST: Seth never thought they would have a last kiss. Slash.


**Just a Kiss Contest**

**Story Title: Something You Miss**

**Penname: Seylin**

**Summary: Seth never thought they would have a last kiss. Slash. Jacob/Seth. Het. Jacob/Bella (one-sided). **

**Word Count: 1,878**

**To view other entries, please visit: ****.net/u/2922402/Just_a_Kiss_Contest**

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**Something You Miss**

The old wrist watch lying on Seth's dresser started to beep, the glowing face showing the numbers 1:58. Really Seth didn't need the alarm to go off; he was already wide awake and waiting.

He should have been exhausted. The pack had spent the whole day training for the upcoming battle with the newborns. But Seth was never exhausted, not when he knew that he would be seeing Jacob in just a few minutes.

Quietly, he moved about his room and slid the window open. He paused, glancing back over his shoulder, just to make sure his mother and Leah stayed asleep. The only sound he could hear was the rain falling on the roof. With a smile Seth climbed through the window and made his way into the woods behind his house.

It had basically become tradition now. Some might have been against their relationship given that it had started two years ago when Seth was twelve. He could just hear his mother and sister now, _you aren't old enough to know what you want_. But that wasn't true. Seth had known he wanted Jacob since he was eight years old. His dream had come true that day when he was twelve when Jacob had grabbed him and pulled him into one of the most heated kisses they had ever shared.

Jacob was waiting when he got to the clearing. Steam rising off his heated skin as the cold rain made contact. A combination of lust and love rose up inside Seth as he stared at his lover. And when Jacob smiled… he practically melted.

It was a moment he would never forget. Just another that would be locked away in the memories that were marked _Jacob_.

Before he could stop himself, Seth was running into Jacob's arms. His lover's embrace was tight and warm… and everything. Seth inhaled deeply taking in the smell that was distinctly Jacob. It was heat and faint body odor and rain but above all that it was overridden by the smell that only Jacob carried. Seth had spent hours smelling the spices in his mother's kitchen, trying to place it. Of course it had been the last one he had tried. Nutmeg. Jacob smelled like nutmeg.

Jacob leaned down and murmured something in Seth's ear. Words just for him. Words that sent a shiver down Seth's spine and his short fingernails dug into the skin of Jacob's back.

When their lips met, it was sweet. Seth could taste the lingering peppermint that Jacob had had after his supper. It made him want to deepen the kiss, so he did. His tongue plundered Jacob's mouth and Jacob let him. For a moment at least… then he took control of the kiss.

Seth felt that kiss in every fiber of his being. It started at his lips, went straight to his toes and then shot a tingling feeling back up through his legs so that it pooled like a mixture of molten heat and butterflies in his stomach. Seth groaned into the kiss as his knees went weak.

As Jacob pulled away Seth tried to follow and Jacob chuckled. "Such an eager little puppy."

Seth pouted and Jacob kissed the corner of his lips again. "Jake…"

"Not tonight baby."

Seth bit his lip. He knew realistically that they should both be resting after a day of training but what if something happened to either of them during the battle with the newborns? Would they regret not doing something more tonight? "But…"

Jacob shook his head. "Don't think that way."

"Right, I'm not." Jacob gave him a look. "I'm not! Just… Jake, let me fight with the pack please? I want to-"

"No. Seth, I told you, I can't protect you during the fight."

"You don't have to! I'm a wolf too Jake, I can take care of myself. But I want to protect you too, we're a pack, it's what pack's do."

"No Seth."

"I'm not sitting out with Brady and Collin!"

"Yes, you are," Jacob stated.

Seth growled and set his stance. Jacob was giving off his alpha vibes but Seth had always been able to deny the urge to submit to a certain extent. "No."

Jacob glared but Seth returned it until Jacob gave in. Finally Jacob sighed. "You're not fighting in the battle Seth; I won't budge on that but… Edward could use some back up just in case one of the newborns catches Bella's scent."

Seth thought about that for a moment and then nodded slowly; he could deal with that, as much as he wanted to be in the heat of battle. "Okay." He slipped his arms back around Jacob and buried his face in Jacob's neck. They stood together for a few minutes, Jacob's chin resting on Seth's head, his eyes watchful and Seth completely trusting that Jacob would protect him if any danger did arise.

…Then Jacob's phone beeped. Seth groaned as Jacob shifted to pull his phone from the pocket of his cargo shorts. The glow from the screen cut through the rain and lit up Jacob's face. Seth could feel Jacob's heart speed up just slightly and he tensed knowing who the text was from.

Bella.

The one person had had always been the break in their perfect relationship. Or rather, Jacob's loyalty and feelings toward her. As much as Jacob loved him, he had never gotten over Bella. It was Seth's greatest fear that Bella would someday want Jacob and he would go to her.

"I won't be at training tomorrow," Jacob stated.

"Why?" Seth questioned.

"Bella has come up with a plan and wants to test it out."

"What's the plan?"

"The newborns will catch her and Edward's scent if he or one of the other's take her up but my scent will cover her's… I think. We'll see."

"When?" Seth asked.

"The day before the battle. I'll stay guard over the night and then you can relieve me."

"I could come and stay the night with you," Seth offered. He didn't like the thought of Jacob with Bella… even if Edward was there.

Jacob shook his head. "You need to rest up the night before if you're going to relieve me in the morning."

"I always sleep best with you Jake." It was like Jacob didn't want him and that thought hurt. He was sure that emotion was showing on his face, so why didn't Jacob notice?

"No, look, it's been a long day and we both need the sleep. I'll see you tomorrow." Jacob kissed Seth's forehead and then headed into the forest.

Seth stood in the clearing, watching Jacob's form disappear. His heart thudded painfully. '_Jake loves you… Jacob_ loves _you_,' he whispered to himself. But then the little voice in the back of his mind spoke up. _So why did he go_?

/

"Jake please-"

Seth watched from the trees as Jacob spun, his face a mask of hurt and anger. Seth's heart ached for him. He wanted to rush out, growl at Bella, hell push her off the cliff…

"_Seth_," Edward warned softly from beside him. A whine rose up in his throat but he swallowed it before the sound could escape.

"I'm done. I'm _so_ done!" Jacob growled.

"How can I fix this?" Bella pleaded.

"_You_ can't. _I_ can. By going down there and killing something."

"No. Not like this. You're not thinking clearly-"

"Maybe I'll get killed and make things simple for you."

Now the whine did escape and Seth tried to rush out but Edward held him by the scruff of his neck. It was only by some miracle that Seth didn't turn and bite his arm off.

"What? No! Jake, just stay here," Bella begged.

"Why Bella? Give me one damn reason."

"I don't want to lose you."

'_You were mine first_,' Seth thought even if it wasn't true. Jacob had known Bella longer… but he had been Seth's, really his.

"Not good enough," Jacob stated.

"…Because… you're my best friend…"

"Still not good enough."

"You're too important – please!"

Seth watched Jacob continue to walk away and he was aware of Edward watching him as he chanted for Jacob to keep walking. They had had a fight, so what? All couple's had fights. Jacob would be back and they would be happy. Bella would never want Jacob the way he wanted her… she had Edward.

"Kiss me."

'_No_!'

The only thing that kept Seth in his place was Edward holding him back. And maybe it was his own despair that kept him in a crouched position. Seth didn't know but what he did know was Edward's face was pressed into his fur, his fingers curled tightly around the hairs.

In the next second Jacob had phased and was running toward the battle. Seth felt the pressure of Jacob's mind against his own, then came the flashes of the kiss with Bella… playing over and over. Edward left his side and went to Bella, they spoke quietly but Seth didn't hear them. His heart was breaking. Jacob had chosen… _her_.

And then Jacob reached the battle. Seth saw the battle in his mind and he moved out of the trees, growling to gain Edward's attention.

"It's starting."

'_No Edward, it ended_,' Seth whispered.

/

Seth walked into his house feeling numb. The battle had ended hours ago. Carlisle had set Jacob's broken bones, but above everything else… Jacob had asked to see Bella. It was the final blow to Seth's already crushed heart. Jacob hadn't asked for him. He wasn't the one Jacob missed when he needed comfort, even though Bella would only break his heart. Why couldn't Jacob miss him?

He was glad his mother and sister were asleep because right now if either one spoke to him, he wouldn't have been able to answer. His thoughts were coming too fast and his mind was just a jumble of confusion. Water dripped from his fingertips as he moved to his bedroom.

He closed the door behind him and collapsed on his bed. His body heat had already dried his clothes so he didn't worry about getting his sheets wet. He wouldn't have worried about that anyway. A familiar scent tickled his nose and Seth opened his eyes. A little smile started before he could stop it. Reaching out, Seth grabbed the old sweatshirt and brought it close.

Jacob had left it ages ago, before he had ever shifted for the first time. Actually, it had been the first time they had kissed. Seth had meant to give it back many times but he'd always stopped at the last second, keeping the sweatshirt buried in his closet just for moments like this.

Not that there had been many. He and Jacob had had their disagreements but never anything this major. Nothing this final. This time… he didn't think Jacob was coming back.

That simple thought shattered Seth's heart into a million more already broken pieces. Tears slipped from his eyes and he buried his face in Jacob's sweatshirt. When he had gone to meet Jacob a day before he had never thought _this_ would be the outcome. He had never planned for there to be a _last_ kiss.

"…Ja-Jacob…" Seth sobbed, his shoulders shaking.


End file.
